


Just a Bit Jealous...

by prettycheese21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fake Science, I Tried, Impromptu Medical Procedures, Injury, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Kinda, Lack of Communication, Missions Gone Wrong, Peter has poor communication skills, Steve and Bucky are pining after each other, Steve is also a Good Bro, Team Bonding, Tumblr request, and also friends with Reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter joins the Avengers, he finds his girlfriend to be good friends with Bucky and Steve. He tells himself he's not jealous, but he totally is. And it eats him alive until he can't keep it secret anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bit Jealous...

**Author's Note:**

> "could you please do a oneshot where Peter Parker gets jealous cause she's best friends w Bucky and Cap :}" - Anon
> 
> I tried. I haven't watched any Spiderman movie of any kind in forever so my characterization of Peter is probably a bit off. Also writing a jealous Peter was harder than I thought lol
> 
> Enjoy!

   The day Peter had joined the Avengers had been a rather interesting one, considering he’d found out that he’d been working alongside his girlfriend this entire time and never realized it. He could still remember the exchange as soon as he walked into his first debriefing:

_“(Name)?! What are you- Wait, you’re an Avenger?”_

_“I was about to say the same thing to you, Peter! Hold on, are you Spider-Man? Are you telling me my boyfriend has been Spider-Man this whole time and I didn’t know?”_

_“Yeah… And are you that- that Ravenshadow or Shadow of Ravens chick or whatever?”_

_“One, it’s Shadowraven, and two, yes I am.”_

   It had been rather awkward for the Avengers to watch the couple squabble, which they let go on for about ten minutes before they (Steve) decided it was time to get back to the actual mission at hand. After a rather awkward first mission of the couple constantly worrying about if the other was going to get hurt, and getting hurt anyway because worrying about things is distracting and buildings don’t exactly move out of your way when you’re flying at them, they had a talk to clear things up. Since then, things between them had never been better.

   Well, at least until Peter started noticing how friendly (Name) was with a certain captain and his best friend.

*****

   The first time he noticed it, he didn’t think anything of it. It was an inside joke with people she’d been working with for a long time. Things like that happened when you spent an extended period of time with someone.

   It was just a few minutes before they were planning to leave for a mission in some out-there country. Everyone was just finishing up last minute flight preparations when (Name) went up to Bucky and Steve, who were double-checking their double check of their weapons. 

   “Hey, Bucky,” (Name) smirked as she approached him. “Incoming.”

   Bucky let out the most aggravated of sighs as Steve and her laughed it up. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

   “Oh, absolutely not,” Steve said with a chuckle. “I still don’t understand how that happened.”

   Peter just looked on in confusion, before asking, “How what happened?”

   (Name) looked up at her boyfriend, a joking smile still on her face. She looked about to tell him when a yell from Tony rang out, “Let’s go, children! We got people to save and asses to kick!”

   “I’ll tell you later,” (Name) told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she made they made their way to the jet to head out for their mission.

   “Oh… okay then,” he muttered awkwardly to himself as he got himself situated in his seat so they could take-off.

*****

   The next time Peter noticed anything it was at a team movie night. (Name) was cuddled against him, her head on his chest as they watched the some newer action film Clint had been dying to see. The thing was it was full of pop culture references galore, leaving Bucky and Steve very confused.

   “Wait… what did he mean by that?” Steve asked when the others laughed at the character’s reference, scratching the back of his head as he continued to stare at the screen. 

   “I don’t know, Stevie,” Bucky began, “but I’m pretty sure it means the same thing as that one lady said about ten minutes ago.”

   “I forget how out of touch you guys are sometimes,” (Name) mused with a chuckle. “You don’t even know a Harry Potter reference when you see it.”

   “Well, considering we saw the first movie once about six months ago, we’re not exactly familiar the film, okay?”

    Laughing at Bucky’s lame attempts at defending himself, she stated, “That’s it. Next time you’re both free, you’re coming over to my apartment and we’re watching the Harry Potter movies.” She gave Peter a nudge, asking, “What do you say, Pete? Sound like fun?”

   Peter nodded, trying not to look as awkward as he felt. “Yeah, sure. That sounds like a lot of fun.” He watched as (Name) squealed in excitement, telling the super soldiers to text her with days they were free so they could properly plan it out, all while trying not feel the jealousy that was suddenly blooming in his chest.

*****

   The next time he truly noticed how close (Name) was with Bucky and Steve was during one the most intense missions  Peter has ever encountered during his time with the Avengers. The worst part about this was Peter wasn’t there. Ever since the Hulk incident in Wakanda, it became customary that one Avenger stay behind to make sure nothing happened. It just so happened it was Peter’s turn during this mission. 

   In the depths of the South American Andes, the Avengers had been tasked with retrieving a weapon that was thought to be one of the most dangerous in existence. Why people kept trying to build these things, he would never understand. The area had been known for being hit with small earthquakes, trembles really.

   So it was no surprise that they were caught in the middle of  a quake as they were trying to navigate the mountains to get to the extraction point. What was a surprise, however, was the tumble of boulders, displaced due to the shaking, that fell around them as they made their way around the mountain. Most everyone was able to avoid getting hit by the falling rocks by either staying still or by jumping out of the way. 

   (Name) hadn’t been so lucky. She’d tried to move out of the way, but ultimately she hadn’t been quick enough. She’d managed to avoid being completely crushed, but her leg remained trapped under the rather large rock. 

   “(Name)!” came a few scattered yells from various teammates as they rushed toward her. The quake diminished in intensity until it stopped all together, just as the others reached her. 

   Tony’s voice soon broke through the coms as the dominant voice in the conversation. “Hold still, kid,” he told her. “Bruce is triaging you from the jet. How are we looking, Bruce? Is she alright?” 

   “ _I don’t see anything concerning upon my cursory glance, but I need to look at her leg to see what kind of damage it sustained_ ,” Bruce’s voice responded to the question.

   “Steve, Bucky, you heard the man. Come help me move this,” Tony stood, gesturing to the rock.

   Just as the three men took position, Bruce’s concerned voice chimed in with, “ _Try to lift, pushing can cause more damage_.”

   Once all three of them were sure they had a good grip, they heaved on the rock until it lifted off of (Name)’s leg, flipping it over securely on its side so it wouldn’t fall over again. With that done, Tony bent down so the camera in his helmet would once again be able to take in the injury. (Name)’s leg was a bloody, bruised, and swollen mess. It was hard to look at, if the paling pallor of shock on (Name)’s face was anything to go by.

   “ _(Name), do you have any numbness or tingling in your leg?_ ” Bruce asked. 

   “I wish,” (Name) groaned in response.

   “ _Can you move your leg at all without pain?_ ”

   The moment she’d tried to move her leg, she’d let out a sharp yelp that had her clenching her fists and shutting her eyes tight. “Nope. Nope, I cannot. Not at all,” she hissed, talking in a clipped tone. 

   “So what’s the situation, Bruce?” Steve asked after a few moments of silence on the other end.

   “ _There’s no open fracture, so that’s good_ ,” Bruce began, “ _The bad news is her leg is most definitely broken and medics are at least an hour out_.”

   “Can’t we just carry her back to the extraction point?” Natasha asked. “Wouldn’t that be faster?”

   “ _Yeah, couldn’t they?_ ” came Peter’s anxious voice through the coms.

   “Oh, Parker, welcome to the conversation,” was Tony’s sarcastic reply.

   Bruce made a noise that said he was thinking before he spoke again. “ _While it would be faster, the latest quake knocked out the path you were taking. The only other way to get to the extraction point requires you to scale up some of the rougher parts of the mountain. That stress could cause more damage to her leg. Even if Tony flew her, it could exacerbate her injuries unless you found a way to stabilize the bone_.”

   (Name) let out a pained groan, a tear of frustration escaping her eye before she could stop it. She may have been a crime fighter, getting punched, stabbed, and shot at on a regular basis, but getting crushed was new. And, after this, she never wanted to do it again. A broken bone, an hour wait, and no pain killers? At this moment, (Name) was hating her life.

   “What can we do until the medics get here?” Clint asked, trying to keep his concern out of his voice. 

   “ _There isn’t much but keeping her calm. We don’t need her going into shock_.”

   “See, (Name)? All you gotta do is stay calm. Easy, right?” Tony said, trying to keep the mood light.

   Evidently, it had not been easy. As was with most things, they were fine until they weren’t.

   (Name) had been doing fairly well at keeping her pain at bay, suppressing groans here and there whenever she’d tried to adjust herself in Steve’s hold, who’d been volunteered as a makeshift pillow to help ease her discomfort as they all sat around waiting for the medics to get there.

   A little over an hour had passed with no sign of the medics when things got interesting.

   “Hey, Bruce?” (Name) asked in a weak voice. “Is my… my leg supposed to tingle? Because I broke my arm when I was younger and I don’t remember my arm starting to tingle.”

   “ _No, it’s not_ ,” Bruce’s voice came in calm, but with undertones of worry. “ _What kind of tingling? Is it itchy or burning?_ ”

   “Burning, it’s more of a burning.”

   “ _I need you to move your leg for me and tell me how the pain is now compared to how it was earlier_.”

   “Are you crazy?” Clint asked. “Isn’t moving a broken leg considered a bad idea?”

   (Name), though hesitant, also knew Bruce was probably onto something. She did as he asked, making herself move her foot. The pain that flared definitely had her concerned, but also screaming in pain. “OW! Yep, it’s worse. So much worse. And it’s- like- tingly too.”

   When Bruce let out a hissed curse, the others were instantly on alert. “What does all that mean?” Bucky asked. “Is that bad?”

   “ _If we don’t do something about it now, it will be_ ,” he responded. “ _Does anyone have a knife?_ ”

   Natasha went down to her boot and pulled out a sleek looking blade that looked more like a dagger than a regular knife, beginning to twirl it in her hand while Tony asked, “Wait, why do we need a knife?”

   “ _It looks like (Name)’s developed Compartment Syndrome_.”

   Everyone made a face as Clint asked, “What the hell is that?”

   “ _Yeah, what is that and why does it require you to find a_ knife _?_ ” Peter repeated the questions dumbly, his voice controlled but holding undertones of anxiety. 

   “ _It’s a condition that results from certain types of injuries and causes pressure to build up in the muscles. If we don’t relieve the pressure now, it can cause permanent muscle or nerve damage_ ,” Bruce told them in a clinical tone that reflected the urgency of the situation at hand.

   (Name) didn’t like where this was headed. “And how are we supposed to relieve the pressure exactly?” she asked nervously.

   The doctor ignored her, instead, he immediately began dealing out instructions to the others, knowing the sooner they did this, the better. “ _I need a few of you to hold her down and see if you can find something to sterilize the knife with_.”

   The coordinated fashion in which the Avengers moved still surprises them to this day. Steve pushed firmly on her shoulders, holding her down long enough for Thor and Bucky to take an arm and hold it down. Clint had taken to holding her uninjured leg down so she wouldn’t be able to kick out. Tony took to carefully holding down the upper part of her injured leg while Natasha ripped open the already damaged fabric to reveal the injured skin.

   (Name)’s eyes were widened as she exclaimed, “What are you-”

   Natasha’s voice interrupted her friend’s yell to ask Bruce, “We don’t have anything for sterilization. Now what?”

   “ _Make a six inch incision going down her calf_ ,” he instructed.

   “Guys, isn’t there any other way to do this other than cutting into my leg?” (Name) asked, vocalizing the terror that could clearly be seen in her eyes.

_“(Name)_ -” Peter’s calm voice came in through the com “- _listen to my voice, okay? Don’t pay attention to what’s going on. Just focus on me_.” 

   Natasha used the distraction for what it was and pressed the knife to the swollen skin, beginning to make the incision. A scream tore through (Name)’s throat as the knife tore her skin apart, trying desperately to wretch herself out of the grips of those holding her down.

   “ _Breathe with me, (Name). In…_ ” Peter tried desperately to get her to calm, but she continued to scream in pain, her head thrown back. “ _And out_.”

   The makeshift procedure that lacked all the basics lasted only a few minutes. Once it was done, Natasha set the knife aside and nodded at the others to loosen their grips on (Name)’s body. She started sniffling, tears streaking down her face as she felt herself come down from the adrenaline.

   “It’s okay, (Name),” Steve said, stroking her sweaty hair. “You’re gonna be okay.”

   “The medics should be here soon,” Bucky reassured. 

   Peter hated everything about this situation. He hated that (Name), the girl he loved and cared about so much it hurt him, was injured and in pain. And he hated that he couldn’t do anything about it. He hated not being able to hold her hand and tell her it was going to be alright. Hell, he hated not being able to hear her yell at him and call him out on his BS. 

   He wanted to be there, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but listen to her cries as he watched via the feed on Tony’s camera as she sought comfort from the two men she called friends. Two men who were actually _there_ for her when he’d failed to be.

   It took another thirty minutes before the medics showed up, which meant Peter was forced to watch the others, namely Steve and Bucky, comfort (Name). This made him hate Bucky and Steve just a little bit more than he should have.

*****

   The final straw came about a month after (Name) had been discharged from the hospital. She’d been allowed limited mobility on crutches, meaning she spent most of her days on the couch, watching movies and daytime trash television. It was on this day she had been sitting on the couch, watching movies with some of the others when she’d mused aloud, “I’m thirsty.”

   “Oh, I was just about to get up,” Steve told her. “Do you want me to grab you something while I’m up?”

   She responded with a smile, saying, “Yeah, a can of soda would be great, thanks, Steve. You’re the best.”

   The sincere smile she gave Steve added to the feelings of jealousy in his chest, spurring him forward. “Actually, Steve, I’ll get her drink,” Peter said, quickly standing before he could stop himself. Maybe it was the look on Peter’s face, or maybe it was the fact that it didn’t actually matter who got the drink, but Steve shrugged, veering away from the kitchen and down the hall towards the bathroom instead. 

   Bucky gave Peter a weird look as he passed by to get to the kitchen. “Is your boyfriend okay? He seems… snippy lately.” He was right. Peter’s attitude was getting increasingly more hostile, especially towards him and Steve. His usual easy-going attitude, which he used with everyone, was now being replaced with short comments and glares directed at the super soldiers.

  “I don’t know. I think it might be stress, though he hasn’t talked to me about it,” (Name) replied, a sad expression crossing her face.

   It was then Peter came in with a can of her favorite soda in hand, holding it out to her with a smile, “Here you go.”

   “Thanks, Peter,” (Name) smiled at him, making him feel a little bit better than he had before. 

   This good mood didn’t last long. 

   (Name)’s phone rang, making her sigh as it broke her focus on the movie. She answered it and conversed briefly before hanging up. She paused the movie, causing the others in the living room to groan in disappointment. “Sorry, guys, we need to pause. Apparently that new prescription is in and I need to come pick it up.”

   “I’ll take-” Bucky began, but was quickly interrupted.

   “ _I’ll_ take you, (Name). Just let me get my shoes on,” Peter stated shortly, sending a glare Bucky’s way as he bent down to retrieve his shoes from the floor. 

   “Okay, kid, seriously, what is your problem with me?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Peter.

   “What? I don’t have a problem with you. Why would I have a problem?” His response was snippy and his actions were jerky in barely concealed annoyance.

   “I don’t know. Ever since that mission in the Andes, you’ve been really mad at me for no reason. I just want to know what I did to make you angry.”

   “Oh, I don’t know. I mean, the fact that you and Steve schmooze over my girlfriend isn’t something I should be upset about, right?”

   “Oh my god,” (Name) muttered, bringing her hand up in a facepalm. “You have got to be kidding me…”

   Bucky’s brow furrowed and he looked about to say something when Steve came back into the living room. Steve looked just as confused when he read the facial expressions of those in the room. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked. 

   “What’s going on is little Petey here is jealous,” Bucky told him, a smirk on his face as he continued. “He thinks were trying to steal his little girlfriend or something. It’s kind of hilarious.”

   “What I am not jealous!” Peter defended, scoffing as he crossed his arms in an effort to look more nonchalant.

   “You kind of are, Peter,” (Name) chuckled as she boosted herself up and grabbed her crutches so she could stand. “Look, you have nothing to worry about.”

   “I’m not-”

   “You are, Peter. An idiot monkey in space could see how jealous you are. I have no idea why. I mean, Steve and Bucky are my friends. If anything, they’re like my two, very gay, dads.”

   Bucky and Steve were a bit taken aback by the comment. Steve, simply flabbergasted as he was, tried to defend himself, “Hey, we are not-”

   (Name) simply raised an eyebrow. “Dude… I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. Work it out so we don’t have to watch you two have eye sex during missions.” The two men shared a look before looking away, rubbing the back of their necks with a light blush on their faces. 

   She turned back to her boyfriend, clearing her throat, “Where was I?”

   “You were telling me I had nothing to worry about,” Peter told her.

   “Oh right,” she chuckled slightly embarrassed. “You don’t, because I don’t love them the way I love you. I love them in a platonic way one loves their older brother or their best friend. But you? I love you in a way I don’t think my current level of high school education will be able to describe. You make me feel things I haven’t felt before, though considering this is one of the first real relationships I’ve had it’s not surprising. You make me laugh. You ground me. You dazzle me.”

   She took his hand. “Look, I’m sorry if my relationship with Bucky and Steve weirds you out, but you just have to get used to it. They are my friends and I want them to stay my friends. I hope this won’t be a problem for you.”

   Peter sighed, giving her hand a squeeze. “It won’t be. I just… I guess I was taking my insecurities out on them and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

   “Insecu- Okay, that’s it.” (Name) pulled him over to her for a kiss, pressing her lips to his heatedly. Peter, caught off guard, let out a surprised moan before wrapping his arms around her, responding eagerly to the kiss. 

   “Not that I mind,” Tony, who had been watching the whole exchange while eating out of the tub of popcorn in his hand, began, “but I was rather enjoying the action movie we were watching. I’d rather not have to watch the rom com currently playing out in the form of you two making out. So, if you could either leave to get the damn prescription or press play on your way up to Peter’s room where you can eat each other’s faces in private.”

   (Name) and Peter pulled apart with a chuckle. “He’s right. We should go,” Peter said. “That prescription isn’t going to fill itself.” As (Name) resituated herself on her crutches, prompting Peter to ask, “Do you need any help?”

   “I got it,” she responded, moving forward on her crutches as if to prove her point. Peter rolled his eyes in humor as he followed after her, car keys jingling as he jogged ahead to open the door for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos and comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own?  
> You can do that here or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
